iRed
by selFless seddie
Summary: "I love you Freddie..." this is a nice little story inspired by Taylor Swift-Red. I suck at summaries but anyways, please R


**Hi people from earth and beyond :). Sorry for the late post but first my dad's computer crashed then exams came up and life on fanfiction once again fell but I'm back with a one-shot for all you beautiful people so I hope you enjoy. This is kinda like an AU coz Freddie and Sam are dating here**

**Disclaimer: if I owned iCarly, seddie would have happened and I wouldn't be wasting my time here #sigh**

* * *

Sam's P.O.V

So today I have been thinking about my relationship with Freddie. If you confused then yes the dork and I are dating, we have been going strong for 4 months now, he asked me on the 3 january when it was our two year anniversary to our first kiss, he said that he liked me and would love to go on a date with me so I said yes of course coz I like him too, so tomorrow is our 5 month anniversary so I have been thinking on a gift I can give him because I really wanna do something for him. So I decided I was going to write a song and sing it for him, but it has to fit him and I don't know what to do.

So here we are sitting in the studio on my bean bag, we are playing 20 questions and so far I am getting nothing for the song. Now I'm at my last question, I look at his fingers and start playing with them, I was thinking but I could come up with anything

"Come on sam, its your turn"

I look up at him,"No, I dnt know what to ask...you ask me then I'll ask you"

"Ok...what's your favorite color?"

"Seriously? Favorite color? That's all that you can think of in your nerdy head? And besides you know it already"

"Oh please, you love my nerdy head" he said giving me a peck on my cheek, "and yes I do, brown but I am run out of questions so that's what I got"

"Ok Mr Smarty, whats your favorite color?"

"Red"

"Why red?"

"I don't know, I just like it...kinda like your t-shirt" he said looking at my t-shirt. It was a red t-shirt with 'Bacon Rocks!' written on it. Then I got it, red, that is what my song can be about, his favorite colour. I knew I had to get home and start writing before I lose the idea but how is the problem but maybe I got it

"Oh really, well I'm sure you'll like to see it off hey?" I said drawing circles on him chest. I heard his breath get caught and I know I had him, now to go.

"AwW whats wrong fredifer? Cat caught your tongue?"

"Oh very funny Puckett, I bet you would just love to take it off anyways" he said holding me even closer and I could feel him breath on my cheek.

"Actually yes, but at home, I have to go home, my mother wants me to help her with her up-coming designs before she gives it in tomorrow so I have to go"

He looked sad for a split second then he moaned sadly, "No you not going anywhere" he said holding me tighter.

"No I do but don't worry I will see you tomorrow, but you need to meet me at 'Betty's dinner' tomorrow at 5pm ok?"

He pouted then looked at me then sighed, "Fine I'll be there but it better be worth it"

**'Oh it will be'** I thought. "Ok, bye" I said jumping out of him arms and standing up. I started walking to the door. But I felt someone grab my hand and spin me around.

"You never said bye properly" Freddie said softly into my ear. We were pressed up against each other. My hands found its way around his neck and his hands found its way around my waist, holding me even closer.

"Well I guess I better then shouldn't I?" I said whispering so only he can hear me.

"Yes I think you should, just so I can survive until tomorrow atleast" he said in a whisper, hugging me tighter.  
We both leaned in and our lips touched. It was passionate and full of love. It was perfect for me. Our lips moved together with so much of love.

Soon I heard a door open, "hi guys...oh...I'm going to go" and the closed. I could tell it was Carly but even she knows, when Freddie and I kiss, she must not disturb even if it is in her home.

After what felt like a year(it was actually 5 minutes, yes we can hold our breath that long) we pulled apart. We lean together, our foreheads touching, panting.

"Well I think I can survive until tomorrow, but you still hav to give me 'hello' kiss 'coz I am only going to see you at 5pm not in the morning" he said looking sad, I think he thinks that I forgot. Boy is he wrong

"Maybe, but it will be worth it dorky"

"Ok I'll believe you but you better"

"Will do my baby" I gave him one last peck and wiggled out of his arms and started going to the door, I turned the nob and opened the door, I turned to look at him, "Bye baby" I waved at him.

"Bye my love" he waved back.

I walk out the door, and went down the stairs and I saw Carly on the couch.

"Had fun?"

"Tons" I said, I was heading to the door, when I heard Carly say, "So what you going to do tomorrow?". I smile and look at her. "I'll tell you after tomorrow 'coz now I'm still have to prep for something I need to do. I'll see you later, bye"

"Bye" she said and I walked out the door and went to the elevator. I went down to the lobby. Weirdly Lewbard wasn't there so I was happy, I went out the doors and started walking to my house.

Once I got there, I unlocked the door and opened the door. I went inside and closed the door. I looked around the room, my mum is in miami with my dad for their anniversary. Its their 20th year anniversary and they said they were going for a week, its only been three days and so far so good, they call everyday and send money, so I'm still good. I hope they happy. I haven't told freddie, I'll tell him tomorrow but not now 'coz he will force me to stay with him or something but I'm fine.

So I went to my bedroom and took my notepad and started thinking

**_Red..._**  
**_Red..._**  
**_Love..._**  
**_Freddie..._**

**'I got it'** I thought with a smile and started writing.

Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street  
Faster than the wind  
Passionate as sin, ended so suddenly...

***the next day at the dinner***

I have been here so many time, everyone knows me. The lady Betty who owns this dinner is like your old granny, she is sweet and nice but can still bit your head off. I asked her to sing the song when freddie was here and she postponed all the singers til' I did mine.

I was sitting at the bar waiting for Freddie, and if I know him, he will be here in 5...4...3...2...1 and there goes the bell. I turn around to see him there. He was wearing a black button-up shirt and dark blue jeans. He looked handsome as ever but he looked very sad.

I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him and he wrapped his arms around my waist and I kissed his lips. "Happy 5 month anniversary my angel" I said with a soft smile.

His face immediately lit up like a christmas, his eyes read 'she remembers'. He smiled ear to ear and hugged me. Then picked me up and span me around. I was so happy I couldn't help but giggle. He finally put me down and kisses me. I hear clapping and I pull away to see everyone clapping at us. I blush and look at him

"I still have to give you your gift" I said with a smile

"You actually remembered and got me something, this I have to see" he said with a playful grin

I punched his chest, "Well do you want to see it?"

"Hell ya I do, my girlfriend got me something, better yet, my sam got me something, I have to see it"

I laughed and said "Well ok, see that table over there, right in front, go sit there"

He looked confused but obeyed and went and sat down. I went to the stage and sat down on the chair, adjusted the microphone, picked up my guitar and held it up and looked out into the crowd. I took a deep breath and spoke through the mic

"Hi everyone, so for those who don't know me, I am Sam Puckett and today I am going to sing a song. It is dedicated to my boyfriend, today is our 5 month anniversary and this is for him. I love you Freddie" I said to the crowd and I looked at him. He looked shocked but then a bright smile came to his face and I decided now was the time to start

**_Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street_**  
**_Faster than the wind_**  
**_Passionate as sin, ended so suddenly_**  
**_Loving him is like trying to change your mind_**  
**_Once you're already flying through the free fall_**  
**_Like the colors in autumn_**  
**_So bright just before they lose it all_**

**_Losing him was blue like I'd never known_**  
**_Missing him was dark grey all alone_**  
**_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met_**  
**_But loving him was red_**  
**_Loving him was red_**

**_Touching him is like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you_**  
**_Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song_**  
**_Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer_**  
**_Regretting him was like wishing you never found out love could be that strong_**

**_Losing him was blue like I'd never known_**  
**_Missing him was dark grey all alone_**  
**_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met_**  
**_But loving him was red_**  
**_Oh red burning red_**

**_Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes_**  
**_Tell myself it's time now, gotta let go_**  
**_But moving on from him is impossible_**  
**_When I still see it all in my head_**

**_Burning red!_**  
**_Darling it was red!_**

**_Oh, losing him was blue like I'd never known_**  
**_Missing him was dark grey all alone_**  
**_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met_**  
**_Cause loving him was red yeah yeah red_**  
**_We're burning red_**

**_And that's why he's spinning round in my head_**  
**_Comes back to me burning red_**  
**_Yeah yeah_**

**_Cause love was like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street_**

I finished and the crowd applauded. I put the guitar down and I looked down to Freddie's table only to see him not there. I got confused until I felt someone turn me around. There was my Fredamame standing in his glory. He pulled me towards himself and snaked his arms around my back so I did the same.

"I love you too" he said with a smile. I grinned and wrapping my arms around his neck, and hugged him so tight. I pulled back and he looked at me and leaned in and kissed me in front of everyone.

I forgot about the crowd, the clapping, my life, my everything. All I was think of was Freddie and the love he was showing in the kiss. We broke apart and I looked at him. I smiled and so did he. "Let's go, get something to eat and we can eat at my house, my parents aren't here so we safe, and plus I can't cuddle wit you here"

"Ok let's go"

We got some food from Betty(for free for our anniversary gift) and went back to my house, and we ate and soon fell of to sleep on the couch. We were happy, we had no worry, nothing could change those moments. It was and will always remain forever...

* * *

yay we done! well that all, hope you guys and gals enjoyed it. remember the rule-Review! bye:D


End file.
